


【盾冬】血浓于水

by 1900td



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: James "Bucky" Barnes - Freeform, M/M, Stucky - Freeform, steve rogers - Freeform, 盾冬 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 18:55:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20801321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1900td/pseuds/1900td
Summary: 设定：假如所谓的超级血清实际上是把人类转化为吸血鬼，而美国队长是最成功的那一个，因为他是唯一能够行走在日光之下的黑夜生物，而巴基在1944年被自己的好友永远转化为了后裔。即使在他们分离七十年后，血脉的力量依旧将他们拉扯到了一起，血浓于水。配对：吸血鬼史蒂夫×吸血鬼巴基





	【盾冬】血浓于水

痒意爬满了冬兵的咽喉，一股又一股的莫名涌动在他的心脏里燃烧着，这种感觉几乎令他恨不得撕碎些什么，冬兵睁开双眼，那些身穿武装或是白衣大褂的人在他的眼中全部变为了奇怪的图腾，细微的、淡蓝色的脉络爬满了这些人的身体，即使不用刻意去聆听，冬兵也能感受到心脏跳动、血液流淌的声响，冬兵空白一片的大脑只剩下一个回音。

——饥饿难耐。

血液沾满了他的脸颊、胸膛、手指，冬兵满不在乎的舔舐着皮肤上的液体，他的周围只剩下血肉模糊的断臂残肢，像是一场饕餮盛宴过后的狼藉。当九头蛇的武装队员赶到后，他们也只能对着这副红色的油画望而兴叹。他们抓到了一头美丽又危险的野兽，试图控制驯服它，却也要付出代价。

1945年，前苏联的士兵们在阿尔卑斯的山脉里捡到了这位试验品，唯一知情参与其改造的佐拉的博士试图将‘冬兵’的血脉延续，但他的试验品没有一个能够成为厄金斯博士的杰作——美国队长，这位超级士兵是个奇迹，而佐拉也创造了自己的奇迹，唯一的冬日战士在1950年被唤醒发狂后，再次被冰封。所有的尸体被抬走、清理，整个实验室又焕然一新，而这次的意外也被轻描淡写成【冬兵被唤醒初期，精神不稳定，改用‘药剂’注射得以控制。】

2012年，冬兵突如其来惊醒，有人在呼唤着他，冰雪凝结的玻璃窗倒映着士兵的面容，唯独那双绿意盎然的眸子只剩下猩红，冬兵仿佛看见了白茫茫的冰雪，橙黄的光芒洒在他的眼帘上，那人身着蓝色的制服，胸口的红星微微露出一角，大部分依旧被冰层覆盖。他的眼眸与冬兵的眼眸重合，士兵心跳如鼓，唇瓣颤抖的吐出一个字母——“S…”

“Steve？”

“对，是我。”

巴基躺在手术台上，金色的光泽闯入他的视野，紧接着是大海蓝色的眼眸，对方的身型全然不似之前的骨朵，但巴基还是认出了他的小狮子。当人濒死之时，据说所有的记忆都会犹如回马灯，一幕一幕地播放着，巴基只感觉到身体虚无缥缈，连疼痛也不再难以忍耐。巴基露出了傻乎乎的笑容，他伸手摸着史蒂夫坚毅的脸庞。

“我想，我大概要先走一步，史蒂夫……”

“不……，别离开我，巴基……”

黑暗快速吞没了巴基的意识，而当他再次醒来时，他依旧活着，史蒂夫也活着，只是他们已经截然不同之前的他们。1944年的深秋，那是巴基最后一次见到太阳，史蒂夫亲吻着他的嘴唇，将血液渡到他的口中，缠绵又残忍的决不允许巴基的离开。

“我只想要救你，我只想要你活下来，巴基，我不后悔这么做。”

1945年的午夜，两人最后一次谈话不欢而散，在那之后，巴基消失在阿尔卑斯山脉的白色深渊之中，几乎同年，史蒂夫同样坠机于北冰洋的怀抱。

2012年，史蒂夫在陌生的世界苏醒，饥饿感灼烧着他的胃，但史蒂夫却感受到了来自血脉的呼唤，微乎其微宛若一声叹息，史蒂夫压下眸子里的猩红，抬眼看向周围的人群，阳光照在他的金发上，没有任何的温度可言。他兜兜转转迷茫地寻获着巴基的气息，那绑住他们的线条就像是苟延残喘的心电图，一度让史蒂夫在暴躁的边缘徘徊。

“你在哪里？”他无数次的询问他自己。

2014年，沉寂的信息突然欢呼雀跃地在史蒂夫的血液里躁动，那条线也愈发明显地指向某个地点，一个阴暗而冰冷的地下监狱，当史蒂夫撕开华盛顿这家地下金库的大门时，他终于看见了他唯一的挚爱、他的血脉，詹姆斯·巴恩斯安详平静沉睡在窄小的冷冻仓里，史蒂夫的手搭在那扇椭圆的玻璃窗上，血液随着男人白皙的手背留下嵌入袖口，他的脸颊上带着一点飞溅上去的血沫。

“找到你了，巴基，我终于找到你了。”

男人蓝色的眼眸被血色替代，他撕开牢笼，拥抱着他的挚爱，冰冷的温度对史蒂夫而言习以为常，但他恨不得将巴基整个人放在温暖的绒被里，让那些温度回归躯体，而不是冷冰冰躺在铁棺材里。史蒂夫带着巴基离开时，直接一把火烧掉了被他撕碎的人，连一个眼神都懒得给予。如果可以，史蒂夫想要撕碎所有参与这场暴行的人，不论他们是谁，他都会追到天涯海角，亲手撕碎他们的皮肤，折断他们的骨头。不过眼下，他有更重要的事情要做。

冬兵缓缓苏醒，他的嘴里还残留着男人血液的香甜，对方赤裸着躺在他的身旁，脖颈边的血液还未干透，像是曾经有什么伤痕依附在那里，脸色看起来有些苍白。冬兵盯着男人沉睡的面容，昨夜的火热与血液交融又一次重回到他的记忆。先是熟悉的燃烧着的饥渴，再后来便是甜美的血液，流经他的咽喉，舒服地让冬兵沉醉，过去的回忆逐渐复苏，史蒂夫被他压在身下，高举的拳头却再也无法落下。

他冰冷的唇吻着另一人的唇，欲火席卷着，冬兵丢下碍事的武器，他舔咬着男人的脖颈，又毫不在意的顺从着被撕碎衣服，抚摸、亲吻、做爱，他们几乎弄坏了安全屋里仅有的几个摆设，谁又在意呢。冬兵深绿的眼眸被深蓝的海浪淹没，金发在他的指尖穿行，冬兵喘息着捏碎了浴室的挂杆，男人抓着他的脚裸，一遍又一遍操干着他。冬兵被这粗鲁所取悦，他放肆着呻吟尖叫，在史蒂夫的卖力操干之下释放欲望，汗水、鲜血和精液将他们搞的一团糟，包括家具和床，或者墙壁和沙发。七十年的分离对爱侣来讲，太过漫长，而夜晚又太过短暂，巴基被史蒂夫抱在怀里，他看着窗外的月色被黎明覆盖，那些金色的细丝洒在史蒂夫的金发上，像是1944年那最后的日出。

END


End file.
